User blog:Alias3002/HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY
'Pro' tips based off of what I can see in my own gameplay, which is limited Always target the weakest bot. This does not mean the bot that is innately weakest or least threatening - this means the bot with the lowest health. This will help to ensure that you take out at least ONE bot, bringing the enemy closer to meching out and matching the cost of your own bot. Continuing to chose isolated weak targets can prolong your bots life while eliminating several enemies. You should NOT overly expose yourself to eliminate weakened targets, however - then you may end up dead prematurely. Don't ditch your bot. I really hate ditching my bot, and prefer to keep them alive - though I will place them in harms way without any problems. If an enemy is approaching a freindly beacon, and you are in your sniper - if you are close enough, then rather than ditch to defend the beacon immediately, charge them with your sniper. You may force them into cover - delaying them - and you will be able to use your bots HP and firepower to inflict SOME damage. Now, this does not apply for beacon rush - you MUST respawn to keep the beacon defended. But if you can tell that a beacon is ABOUT to be threatened - then do a stupid suicidal rush that gets you killed with very little damage, rather than hang back and wait for them to be on top of your beacon, changing bots to stop them AND DEALING NO DAMAGE. Throw your bot away in exchange for something, rather than just throwing it away. Harass the enemy. A fun fact about midrange and harassing robots - the longer they stay alive, the more dangerous they can be overall. The enemy team simply can't ignore you forever. So if you can remain just out of range - close enough to attack without being attacked - then they HAVE to chase you down and kill you. If they ignore you, they will lose their bots - so they have to take you down. Which means if they have to go in the opposite direction from your beacons - well, then they have to. Drawing off more bots can likewise be helpful. This isn't always the best strategy - you aren't being too useful either - but it draws enemies out of the fight, which can be especially effective if there's no other way for you to contribute Kill light bots - they cap ur beacons. That is bad. Kill them. Team up - It can be hard to work with other players. Try and find a teammate who is responsive - one who looks when you shoot them, one who has a clan tag, whatever. Then follow and support them, or clear their path - whatever. They will take note of this, and you can form a temporary, improvised team. Sacrifice the weak - let someone else take the zeus bolt, or you can chose to take the zeus bolt for them (if you are the weak one). Definitely do this with near-dead bots - try and get them to overkill your bot, and have to spend time reloading. An additional point - when your bot dies, if they are locked on to you at the time you die - they WILL lose lock (at least on android). Then they have to spend precious time locking on to a new target, during which time they cannot fire. Fear factor - tough or heavily armed bots may make the enemy reluctant to even TRY to attack. If they think they don't have to - they may not. Use this to delay your enemies. Maybe ALLOW yourself to be led away from a beacon, so that they can take it without killing you - so that they spend extra time doing so. Keep an eye on the clock - for obvious reasons Weave. Espeically at mid/low leagues, players don't have the best aim. So by doing minimal back-and-forth movements, you can throw off your enemy's aim, causing them to miss, even with AoE weaponry. This is best with fast bots, but can be done with slow hulks as well. Note that this may throw off your own aim as well. Look around. Your bots torso can turn fairly quickly - unless you have a built in shield or lock-on weapons, use it to look around. Check people's health, weapons, location... etc. Punish mistakes/misconceptions abuse EVERYTHING you can. When entering sentry, you can dodge a taran salvo. Use that. When hovering, you can furiously tap the boost button to dodge enemy sniper fire. That's good! Punishers are horribly innacurate at 450 m, so you can fire at a bastioned raijin or charging rhino and still deal damage. Watch their health fall. spiral and hydras can curve around whatever you like, if you position properly - don't give them a break. tulumbas can hit things with stealth - lead and destroy. proper positioning can cause your bot to interfere with a jump. Thunders blast things. Tridents shoot slow. Ridgelines can be one-way shields. Sentry/bastion makes you taller. Carnage's weapons are on its head. Lancelot is FAT. Fujin can only dodge plasma from under 300m. Many people don't know fujin can dodge plasma. Matching the direction of travel means they hit, going opposite increases your relative speed and makes them miss. Basically, be smart. But not too smart - don't get caught up in thinking. Just be clever. And revel in your cleverness and discoveries. Fujin The Fujin is my personal favorite bot - though not the best bot for every situation. It suffers from vunlerability to weapons such as the zeus, and is not the fastest medium, often traveling slightly slower than its listed speed. It requires a great deal of situational awareness to catch enemy attacks, though it benefits from a great deal of firepower (matching that of the Dash bots). Fujin is best employed as a static defense or assault bot. For lying in ambush, it is typically a good idea to leave the shield OFF (at full charge, though), as otherwise the enemy may knock it down before engaging. You will have to maintain awareness so as to not be caught off guard by a blast from short-ranged homing missiles, which can cripple your bot. When an enemy approaches, try to analyze them to determine whether your shield will be useful. When they come to attack - blast them. This is best accomplished with orkans, tarans, or punishers. For offense, orkans are more difficult, requiring close quarters such as a city. In open areas - such as canyon, springfield, or yamanatau - punishers or tarans are more effective. Punishers allow you to knock down anciles pre-combat, and to drain the health of bots with physical shields through bullet spread. Tarans are useful closer, dealing massive damage in a short period of time, and being fairly accurate (if you can aim them) When attacking or positioning, remember your bot. Fujin is relatively low profile, but this does not enable it to use walls to hide. Fujin is very broad, taking up a large area due to its legs. This means that homing missiles can still strike you, and you are actually less effective at hugging walls and cornershooting. It also means that, in close quarters, you cannot easily slip around bots to try and pass them - your legs will catch. Fortunately, this also makes this hard to do to you - though any bot at that proximity is a major threat. Another thing to remember if they are inside your shield, you are inside theirs if they are an ancile bot). If they seem to want to enter your ancile then wait and let them. Fujin has superior burst firepower to most bots, and can likely win such a confrontation (though it is suboptimal). Fujin is quite nimble, such that, inspite of its broad profile, it can dodge weapons quite well - even aoe weapons such as the orkan. by weaving back and forth at the correct intervals, it is possible to dodge weapons such as the taran and magnum with ease, and you can make yourself a difficult target for any weapon. To remember - while homing weapons are difficult to escape entirely, they always aim at the center of your bot - so seemingly ridiculous cover can save you. Fujin is low enough profile to escape direct-fire weapons using cover that might not even protect a light. However, in sentry it loses this advantage - but can also fire over the cover itself. This leads to peek-a-boom tactics, activiating sentry to fire over cover, and dropping down before return fire can hit (this does not work against AoE weapons). the displacement can also stop aphid/vortex salvos (thermite has yet to be tested against). Fujin can also hit stealth bots while not in sentry, provided you aim properly. Raijin For some reason raijin is considered a poor heavy robot. It does suffer from a large frame, and has less firepower than some heavies, but otherwise is a significant force. Raijin is THE fastest heavy bot when abilities are ignored, capable of going 35 kph. It is also suprisingly agile, and capable of climbing - which although time consuming in many scenarios, can be used to great effect a suprising amount of the time. Raijin can easily hang off of many ledges, allowing it to interpose the ledge between it and its enemy, evading damage. It can then clamber up to return fire. This is particularly effective at midrange, though it can be used at close range as well. A major upside to this is that it requires very little climbing, and so can be achieved very quickly. Raijin can also climb low obstacles which are impassable to other bots. Raijin is extremely durable, allowing it to tank damage for an advance, and it can afford to simply trade shots with most other bots - due to its massive health pool and damage boost in bastion, it will win a contest of endurance. Raijin is also suprisingly low profile, allowing it to make use of some low cover. An appropriately armed raijin will also be almost always capable of at least damaging whatever attempts to kill it, making it impossible to defeat without taking SOME damage in return, and in many cases it is impossible to defeat alone, except for a very skilled player. Category:Blog posts